It's a Nurse's world with pretty Lullaby's of Vanilla scent!
by Carlykinz
Summary: Hattie Sutton is a student nurse who on her 19 birthday chooses to find her biological parents. She knows that they work at Holby together and so she enrolls at Holby to become closer to them but who are her parents? Why did they give her up all those years ago? Follow Hattie as she finds her biological parents and lives the life of a typical student nurse. please R&R.
1. Hattie's first day

This is yet another fan fiction that just suddenly came to me and yes I Know I always start fan fiction and don't update them often and I am sorry about that and like I always say I will update my other stories when I am able to. I hope you will like this story and I am sorry this chapter isn't very good but it will get a lot better I promise.

This story is about Hattie Sutton who is a student nurse who on her 19 birthday chooses to find her biological parents. She knows that they work at Holby together and so she enrolls at Holby to become closer to them but who are her parents? Why did they give her up all those years ago? Follow Hattie as she finds her biological parents and lives the life of a student nurse with laughter and love and of course friends and her ups and downs of being a student nurse at Holby.

I do not own anything to do with Casualty but I do own the story Idea and my OC Hattie. I do apologise for any silly Grammar mistakes which I will try my best to sort out for you. well Enjoy!

* * *

Today was Hattie Sutton's first day at Holby and she had to admit she was rather nervous because today was the day she could meet her biological parents and not know it. Since she was 10 she always wanted to meet her biological parents again after all these years. She didn't really remember her real parents or what they looked like or who they were but all she had edged in her memory from a child was a lullaby she could hear and a soft and tender voice singing the words soothing her with the scent of vanilla filling her tiny nostrils to which this day calms her and all she has to do is shut her eyes and the memory comes back as clearly as if was yesterday.

Hattie woke up with a smile on her face with the thought of starting her first day as a student nurse which meant it was all real she was one step away from becoming registered nurse to which she had worked hard on all her life and today was the day it will all make it start and come true. Hattie jumped out of bed with a spring in her step and began to get ready. Hattie turned on the radio and hummed along to the song as she made her breakfast. Once she had breakfast she took a quick shower then began to get changed and tied her long blonde hair up and curled the pony tail and applied a small amount of make-up hoping that there would be some tasty guys there for her to flirt with. Hattie took one last look in mirror before she got into her car and drove to Holby hospital where she starting her first shift as a student nurse. Hattie pulled up into a space and locked her car and walked confidently towards the entrance only to jump out-of-the-way just missed being hit by an incoming ambulance.

"Look where you are going princess" one of the paramedics called out rushing over to help his colleague a small blonde with a friendly face. Something felt familiar as she glanced at the pair but she brushed it off and began to walk into the building where she was instantly met with hustle and bustle of the busy ED. Hattie walked over to the reception desk.

"Hi, how can I help you" Noël said politely

"Hi, I'm Hattie and I'm starting my first day as student nurse" Hattie flashed him a pearly white smile.

"ok, if you go round the corner and it's the first door on your left marked head nurse and there you will find Sister Bateman and she will help you from there" Noël smiled not taking his eyes of Hattie who smiled back and said a polite thank you and then began to walk away round the corner wiggling her behind knowing Noël was looking. Hattie glanced behind her and she was right Noël was having a sneaky look at her behind so she winked at him and then walked off.

Hattie found the right door and knocked waiting for a reply patiently outside quickly brushing herself off of any unnecessary flick or dirt on her new scrubs.

"Come in" Tess called out

Hattie opened the door and quietly walked in with a pearly white smile on her face. Tess smiled and introduced herself and shook Hattie's hand and gestured for her to sit down.

"I'm senior nurse Bateman but, just call me Tess. I am in charge of student nurses and every nurse in the ED, follow your mentors and do everything they ask of you and listen to them because they will help you to reach your goal, I am always here if you need any extra help with anything" Hattie nodded to say that she understood.

"Good, I'm glad you understand, well let's get you out there and meet your mentor nurse" Tess got up of her seat and walked out the room with Hattie following closely behind.

There was always something about hospitals that felt like home to her and she never understood why or where this feeling came from. Tess Led Hattie to a blonde nurse Tess introduced.

"Hattie, this is Linda your mentor and she is one of my best nurse's in the ED and you will learn a lot from her alright? Good luck" Linda smiled at Hattie as Tess walked away back to her office

"Hi Hattie as you know I'm Linda your mentor, ready to go" Linda said in her thick scouse accent.

"As ready as I will ever be" Hattie replied and followed Linda to cubicles. Hattie watched as Linda walked a head of her wondering if she could be her birth mother and not knowing it but the more she looked at Linda the more she didn't think that could be possible. Hattie glanced round the ED following Linda closely behind. Hattie caught the eye of another young girl with auburn hair who looked like she could be a student nurse too so as she watched her follow a male nurse with blue scrubs, Hattie smiled at the girl as they walked past and to Hattie surprise the girl smiled back with nerves clearly written on her face. Hattie made a mental note introduce herself to this girl who had a friendly face.

Hattie walked into a cubical with Linda who told the lady that Hattie was a student nurse training to become a RN and was the lady ok for Hattie to take some blood.

"Great thank you, I will go and grab everything and I will be right back" Hattie said politely to the lady and left the cubical. Hattie arrived a few minutes later with a metal trolley with the right equipment on top ready to be used. Hattie put on a pair of latex gloves and opened packaging of the needle.

"Ok, which arm would you prefer? Mrs ..."

"Oh please call me Anne dear, I don't mind which arm" Hattie chose the left arm as it was closest to her. Hattie cleaned the area and then grabbed a rubber band and tied it round Anne's upper arm and began to feel for the right vein.

"Ok you will feel a sharp scratch" Hattie pierced the needle through the skin and began to take a small amount of blood. Linda stood away but still watching her every move. Hattie removed the needle and placed it in the cardboard dish and applied cotton wool to Anne's arm and applied pressure checking to make sure the slight bleeding had stopped before she placed a fresh cotton wool ball in the fold of Anne's arm and taped it.

"That was very good I didn't feel a thing and I will be asking for you next time dear" Hattie smiled politely.

"Thank you Anne that's very kind, well I will leave you" Hattie left the cubical with Linda.

"That was brilliant Hattie well done kid" Linda high-fived Hattie.

Hattie's morning was a quiet one so Linda let her go to lunch early so Hattie went to the canteen and got her lunch. Hattie took a seat nearest the window and watched the world fly by. Hattie watched the people below leaving and entering the hospital. She glanced further down to see the 2 paramedics from this morning cleaning their ambulance. There was something about that pair that felt and looked all too familiar or that she had met them both before but, could not think why or where. Hattie was in her own little world watching them both down below laughing and mucking about that she did not notice the red-head from this morning standing at her table.

"Is anyone sitting here?" the girl said bringing Hattie back to the present.

"Huh, oh sorry no sit down" Hattie gestured to the empty seat beside her where her bag now sat so she moved her bag.

"I'm Robyn, by the way. I saw you earlier didn't I?"

"HI Robyn, I'm Hattie. Yeah you did. Are you a student nurse too?" Robyn nodded.

Hattie glanced back down at the 2 paramedics making a mental note to talk to them, they seemed like they would be up for a laugh.

* * *

I know that wasn't very interesting but It's just the start and it will be getting better as the story goes on. Please review and please be fair but kind Thank you.


	2. Blood ties

Thank you for the Follows and Favourite and of course a huge thank you for the reviews and I hope that you will like this chapter. I am hoping to use Saturday's episode in the next chapter as it was just brilliant because Jeff and Dixie were in it a lot thank goodness and I hope they will have some bigger scenes coming up soon as I just love them super cute and need to be together .

* * *

So Hattie had survived her first day and today was her second day she pulled into the car park and locked her car and rushed inside with a few minutes to spare before she started her shift. Hattie changed into her blue scrubs and tied her blonde locks up into a messy bun before she grabbed her yellow stethoscope and placed it round her neck. Robyn came rushing in with her hair still in a mess and she was already wearing her scrubs.

"Oh we are going to be so late" Robyn said tying her hair up and then slamming her locker shut.

"Come on let's go, something's going to happen today" Hattie said whispering to Robyn who took a step back and looked at Hattie with a worried look on her face.

"oh good your all hear, ok right today Robyn you will be in the ED and then triage and Hattie you will be in the ED and you will be going out with the paramedics later to gain some experience out in the field and Robyn it will be your turn next week" Tess informed them. When Tess mentioned that Hattie would be out with the paramedics she pulled a worried expression and Robyn saw the worried look on her friends face.

Everyone nodded and went to their stations and began to work. Robyn grabbed hold of Hattie and pulled her into an empty cubical and pulled the curtains shut.

"What do you mean something is going to happen?" Robyn asked

"It's nothing don't worry" Hattie went to pull the curtains back but Robyn stopped her.

"You will tell me what your problem is with going out with the paramedic's I saw your face when Tess said it was your turn this week".

"I can't tell you why... I'm sorry"

"Fine" Robyn turned to leave but Hattie began to speak.

"Ok, if you tell anyone about this I will kill you"

"I won't tell anyone I promise"

"Fine, I was adopted when I was 2 and I have wanted to find my Biological parents and now I am of a legal age to find them. I asked my adopted parents who said that all they knew was that biological parents work at Holby together and possibly the ED and now I am thinking every couple I see at the hospital are my parents but they aren't"

"Oh Hattie I'm sorry and I am sure you will find them and they will love you, do you have any Idea's who you think your real parents are"

"Don't laugh but... I think that the paramedics from yesterday could be them because I look like the blonde lady I mean we have the same eyes and well I think the guy she works with is my father as I share resemblance to him too but I don't know and I have seen the way they look at me. I know I am being paranoid"

"You're not being paranoid and you never know for all its worth they could be your parents, but how are you going to find out?" Robyn asked thinking of Idea's

"There's one more thing I have a rare blood type too" Hattie said nervously

"There is one way to be sure if anyone of the staff here are your parents" Robyn gave Hattie one of her pearl white smiles and innocent look on her face.

"Oh you better not be suggesting what I think you're suggesting" Hattie said sounding worried.

"And what is that?"

"That we get theirs and everyone else's records and have a look to see what blood type they all are"

" exactly" Robyn pulled back the curtain and then reached for Hattie's hand and pulled her to the side of the room and looked round to make sure Tess wasn't around to see them standing in the corner chatting.

"Ok here's what is going to happen, you're going to flash Noël one of your cute smiles and batter your eye lids at him whilst I get the staff records" Robyn ordered,

"What if we get caught" Hattie never got to reply because Robyn dragged her to the reception desk in front of Noel before disappearing

"Hi Hattie, what can I do for you?" Hattie nearly jumped when Noël spoke.

"Oh I errrr... Wanted to come and talk to you" Hattie flashed Noël a dazzling smile.

"You wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes, well I think there was a little chemistry between us yesterday"

"Oh you felt it too" Noël moved closer to the desk and leant on it looking lovingly up at Hattie who smiled and moved closer to Noël. Robyn was in the corner rifling through the files and then quickly stuffing them down her scrubs.

"Oh looks like Noël has fallen for Blondie here" Jeff said walking over to the desk. Hattie had her back to the doors but she recognised that voice so she turned round to see Jeff standing next to her.

"So are you settling in alright Blondie" Hattie nodded but it felt strange Jeff flirting with her because normally she would flirt back but this felt wrong as he could be her father. Robyn listen to Jeff flirting with Hattie not knowing if he was the father of this young girl, Robyn pulled a sickened face as she listen to their conversation.

"Yeah I'm settling fine thank you"

"Good, I hear your out with us later on today and for the rest of this week" Jeff smiled at Hattie but he felt like he knew this girl from somewhere but he didn't know where so he pushed the thought to the back of his mind and focus on today.

"Can I ask you something Jeff?" Jeff nodded

"Are you and the blonde lady together, like an Item?"

"They're married, so no trying it on with him" Noël said butting.

"Thanks for that Noël; yeah I am married to Dixie for many years now, why?"

"Oh I just wondered really, I mean you seem so close that's all" Jeff nodded

"I better get back, see you later Blondie" Jeff smiled and left Hattie and Noël. Hattie glanced down to see Robyn give her the thumbs up to say it was safe and she was finished.

"I better get back to work" Hattie smiled sweetly at Noël and walked back to the ladies toilets where she met Robyn who had a rather funny shaped belly with all the papers she stuffed down her scrubs.

"Oh god that was gross"

"What do you mean?" Hattie frowned at her friend.

"Jeff was into you a bit, doesn't that freak you out a little" Robyn shook as she felt a chill go down her spine.

"Yeah it does but I couldn't tell him that to his face could I and anyway I think he had a feeling something wasn't right because he soon stopped didn't he, any way what did you find?"

"You're not going to like what I am going to tell you Hattie"

* * *

I hope that was alright and I hope that you enjoyed that as it was rather fun to write and yes I know there wasn't much medical stuff in there or many other characters but there will be in the next chapter. Please read and review it would really make me happy.


	3. out with the paramedics part 1

Thank you very much for the reviews and yes you were right and I know it was obvious who her parents are but I wanted to have her in trouble and them saving her and she tells them everything. I know you may have notice but I am not very confident in my work:-(. sorry for my grammar mistakes that may occur.

* * *

"Ok promise me you won't freak out" Robyn pleaded

"I promise, so what did you find "

"What Blood type are you Hattie?" Robyn looked round the ladies to make sure they were alone and they were all the cubicles were empty so Robyn carried on.

"I'm AB Negative, why?"

"Well, I went through all the staff and most of them are a no but, there was only one match and that was well I think you know what I am going to say" Hattie placed a hand over her mouth in shock.

"I haven't finished it says about the birth of a baby girl in information but under where it says closed adoption"

"So that mean's I was right that the Paramedics are my parents and they chose to have me adopted and didn't want me to contact them but that's going to change because I want to know why" Robyn placed a hand on Hattie's shoulder and nodded her head.

"I'm sorry, maybe we should have left it and let them come to you" Robyn felt guilty

"No, I couldn't have asked for a better friend and now because of you I know who they are, thank you. How long would it have taken them to come to me first think about it and now I know I feel better but I want to find out why they gave me up after living with me for a 2 years. Was I an embarrassment to them or was I just not good enough and now I want to find out" Hattie paced backwards and forwards thinking and taking it all in.

"Ok what I want to know is how you are going to act towards them now you know. I mean you have to spend this week with them" Robyn smiled weakly.

"To be honest I don't know, what would you do?"

"I would just act like you know nothing and when the time is right tell them and then question them" Hattie thought about what Robyn said and she agreed it was the best thing to do.

"Come on let's get back to the ED, otherwise Tess will Kill us and I am sure she knows ways to kill us with it looking like an accident" Robyn handed Hattie the file and started leaving but turned when she noticed Hattie wasn't following her.

"Aren't you coming?" Robyn asked frowning

"No you go, I'll be there in the minute but, thank you for helping me" Hattie gave Robyn a smile and watched Robyn leave.

Hattie read the file of her mother:

Name Kathleen Dixon

Age: 40

Occupation: Emergency Medical supervisor (Paramedic)

Blood Type: AB Negative

Medical History: Baby Girl: Harriet Olivia Collier DOB: 22/7/1994

6lb 2oz born at 11:30am

Mother: Kathleen Dixon – (Paramedic at Holby General.)

Father: Jeffery James Collier – (Paramedic at Holby General)

Adoptive parents Mr Richard Sutton and Mrs Katherine Sutton adoption accepted August 3rd 1996

Closed adoption No contact

Hattie couldn't believe what she was reading that her parents didn't want any contact from the child or the adopted parents at all.

Hattie wanted to keep hold of the papers so she shoved them down her scrubs and left the bathroom and headed to the staff room where she shoved the papers into her locker. Hattie slammed the locker in anger.

"Ah there you are, I have been looking for you Hattie... is everything alright?" Tess said standing in the door way.

"Yes everything is fine; thank you "Hattie forced yet another smile for the second time today and wouldn't be the last one today.

"Ok, if you're sure. Well as we are quiet at the moment, I will send you out in the capable hands of Jeff and Dixie the best paramedics at this hospital" Hattie nodded and walked out of the staff room with Tess who handed Hattie a rather fetching green all in one with the words trainee nurse on the back and front.

"Thank you for this Tess, I won't let you down" Tess gave a genuine smile and no matter what anyone said Hattie was one of her favourite students she has ever had at Holby.

"I know you won't, but please be safe and do everything Jeff and Dixie tell you" Hattie nodded and then headed towards the front doors only to see Robyn rushed up to her and hug her tight.

"you will be fine, but please don't do anything stupid and it will all work out" Robyn let go of Hattie who smiled at her good friend and left the ED and walked round to the ambulance station where she saw all the ambulances parked up in rows clean and tidy.

"Blondie, thought you'd never get her" Jeff said seeing Hattie looking at all the ambulances but turned to see Jeff sitting in the back of one of the ambulances with a cup of tea.

"Yeah sorry I'm late well you know the ED" Hattie joked and Jeff laughed sensing Hattie's nerves.

"No need to be nervous Princess" Hattie's heart began to pound in her chest as soon as Jeff called her the word "Princess". Hattie had a strange flash back from her past.

_**Flash back**_

"_Who is daddy's little princess?" Jeff said tickling her sides and making her giggle with her little face lighting up and those beautiful blue eyes she got from her mother twinkling as she looked up at him._

"_Are you my little princess" Jeff continued tickling her and lifting her up in his arms making her squeal with excitement._

"_Dada"_

"_What did you just say princess? Say it again Hattie for daddy" _

"_Dada" she giggled_

"_Good girl, you are my clever little Princess" Jeff kissed her on the cheek._

_**End of flash back**_

Hattie could still smell his aftershave still to this day and that aftershave would always bring her back to this brief memory.

"Are you alright Blondie?"

"What? Oh yeah I'm fine"

"You look like you were somewhere else" Hattie smiled and took a seat next to Jeff and to her surprise he was wearing that same aftershave.

"I was just day dreaming that's all, so this is what you paramedics do all day then?" Jeff nearly spat his tea out.

"Oi nurse are you saying we are lazy?"

"No I just mean, I wish we got to have tea and a little break like this that's all" Hattie could see Jeff studying her.

"It's rude to stare Jeffery"

"What did you just say" Hattie frowned in confusion

"I just said it's rude to stare Jeffery ... why?"

"Nothing, you just sounded like someone that's all" Jeff took a sip of his tea and frowned.

Dixie came out of her office and rushed over to Jeff to see Hattie sitting with him in her green all in one.

"Hi Hattie, I'm Dixie nice to finally meet you, sorry to cut this short but we have a shout, are we ready to go" Hattie nodded and climbed in the back and Jeff jumped into the driver's seat with Dixie climbing into the passenger seat. They came flying down the road sirens blazing, Hattie watched from the side window as they took a right turn into the block of flats where there were children playing in the streets teenagers with their hoods up playing football.

"This doesn't look promising" Hattie said undoing her belt and taking a closer look through the small window.

Jeff and Dixie climbed out of the ambulance and opened the side door for Hattie to get out. Hattie looked round the estate seeing children playing football and teenage boys watching them closely.

"Come on" Dixie grabbed her kit and handed Hattie hers and Jeff took his and then locked the Ambulance and made their way towards the block off flats and opened the door of the main building to see graffiti everywhere along with dirt rubbish and stains from things you can no long buy anymore.

"The lifts are out, what floor do we need" Hattie asked pressing the lift button and not getting any response.

"12th floor" Dixie said sighing.

They climbed the steps and all 3 began to get short of breath half way up the stairs. So they took a breath.

"Oh I don't think I am going to make it, you 2 should go on" Jeff said holding the banister out of breath.

"Well Jeffery dear if you didn't drink all that Beer after work then you wouldn't have this problem or that gut" Dixie said smirking.

" and I love you too Dix" Hattie watched her parents they clearly loved each other but if they loved each other then why didn't they love her?

"Come on Jeff you can make it, it's just a couple of more flights" Hattie said bending down holding her thighs out of breath.

They carried on a few minutes later after catching their breath. "Yay we made it" Hattie announced.

They knocked on the door and waited for the door to open. The door opened a few minutes later to reveal a girl around 13 still wearing her school uniform.

"you took your time, come on my mum needs your help" the girl said bluntly before rushing into the lounge and over to a large lady on the arm chair who was sweating , breathing sounded irregular and she looked rather pale.

"Is this your mum love?"

"Yeah, can stop talking to me and help her she's type 1 diabetic"

"Alright princess don't worry, my name is Jeff and this is Dixie were paramedics and this young lady over here Hattie she is a Nurse and we will help you" the girl nodded.

"Ok, I'm just going to check your blood sugar alright" the lady nodded and Dixie picked up a lancet and pricked her finger and tested the blood on the machine which indicated that she had lower sugar level.

"Ok, she needs glucose" Hattie said taking over and get the IV ready for Dixie to insert.

"Do you have children?" the young girl asked Jeff who nodded as he placed oxygen mask over the ladies face.

"Do you have children Dixie?" Dixie glanced at Jeff who looked away.

"I did, I had a daughter "Hattie began to feel a pang in her heart knowing they did think about her and still call her their daughter and her heart beat fast as she looked at the 2 paramedics and smiled.

"We need to get her out of here" Dixie said beginning to worry.

"Radio for more help Dix" Dixie did as Jeff suggested and called for assistance. 10 minutes later Norman arrived.

"We are going to have to carry her out of here" Jeff said to Norman who didn't look very strong. They started to carry her with taking a few breaks and then started again half way down the oxygen began to run out.

"I'll go, I will probably be the quickest out of all of us" Jeff tossed Hattie the keys.

"Be careful Hattie, come straight back here" Dixie sounded like she really cared which made Hattie want to pull this off and come back with the oxygen. Hattie rushed down stairs and rushed over to the ambulance only to see that the hoodies were planning on flattening the tyre.

"Hey, stop it just stop it's not cool" one of the hoodies rushed into the flats carrying something dangerous and Hattie acted on the safety of others so she charged after him only to catch him going into flat. A loud bang was heard and what sounded like a firework.

"Hey, get out-of-the-way of that thing" Hattie could hear them screaming inside so she banged on the door only to see a man in his middle 30's with minor burns on his hands, face and neck whilst the young hoodies had server burns and multiple scarring on his body.

"Oh god I need you to call the police" Hattie demanded as she rushed to help the young boy who was barely breathing.

"I can't call the police"

"Ok, well I need something sharp "Hattie looked round the empty lounge which consisted of a mouldy sofa and a TV and coffee table.

Hattie got up and rushed over to the knifes only to see the man had a knife in his hand already pointing at her.

"I'm just going to try and save this boy's life" Hattie felt round the trachea before she made the incision on his throat. Hattie made the incision in the throat and pushed the knife in the boys wind pipe and he began to breathe again but Hattie wasn't going anywhere with a knife being pointed at her.

* * *

I hope that was alright for another chapter and I hope it made sense and that you enjoyed it.


	4. out with the paramedics part 2

Thank you so much for the reviews and I am glad that you are all liking this story. I will try to do the adoption story the best I can and I hope I don't upset anyone and if I do I am very sorry and I will change it straight away.

* * *

Whilst Hattie was being held by knife point Jeff, Norman, Dixie and Katie Norman's work partner were sitting on the steps with their patient waiting for Hattie come back and they were getting worried as she had been gone a long time.

"Were the hell is Hattie, she's been ages" Jeff mumbled

"We are just better off just to carry on and take the lady down to the ambulance as the oxygen might just about make it so we can change it when we reach the ambulance" Norman said wiping his brow carefully without touching the latex gloves.

"Ok, we can meet Hattie down there" Katie said reaching out and lifting her half.

They managed to get the patient down the last remaining flight of stairs and getting nearer to the ambulance they noticed it was still locked and that Hattie was nowhere in sight or any signs pointing to where she went.

"Jeff I am really worried about Hattie" Dixie said having her natural mothering instincts started taking over.

"Let's give her a few more minutes and then we will go looking after I promise Dix" Jeff placed a hand on Dixie's shoulder.

Mean while back in the knife man's flat Hattie continued to try and save the young lads life.

"I need a pen" Hattie maintained eye contact with the man who kept his eyes on her and watched her every move.

"I have a pen in the kitchen, but you better not move" the man started walking slowly to the kitchen glancing now and again at Hattie who watched him intensely. Once the man had turned round the corner Hattie rushed over to the kitchen door and shut it slowly and quietly whilst he rummaged through draws for a pen and Hattie put her full weight on the door for a few minutes but she checked to see if the young lad was stable enough for her to leave him for a few seconds to save her own life as well as his. Hattie was sure the young lad was stable enough so she quietly dragged the coffee table and placed in front of the door to keep it safe until they got help.

"WHY THE HELL IS THIS DOOR CLOSED, YOU STUPID WOMAN" the man screamed bashing the door Hattie looked round the room for something to protect herself and that's when it hit her she saw an ash tray on the coffee table she grabbed it and chucked it at the window and it smashed it completely so Hattie did the only thing she could and that was get to the window and scream for help.

"Dix Duck" Jeff shouted out grabbing Dix and forcing her forwards and protecting her seeing a heavy object came flying at the ambulance and missed her by an inch and bounce of the bonnet and mash on to the floor.

"What the hell was that?" Dixie said looking at the floor in front of her.

"HELP, SOME PLEASE HELP" Hattie screamed.

"That was Hattie Jeff, we have to find her" Dixie said trying to work out what level she was on.

"Norman you and Katie take the lady in, me and Jeff will save Hattie" Norman did as he was told and took the lady in his ambulance and headed to Holby.

"We have got to save her Jeff" Dixie looked at Jeff with slight panic in her eyes but Jeff gave her a confident and reassuring looked that told her he will save her.

Jeff and Dixie came charging through the entrance doors and took the 8 flight of steps at full speed not caring how out of breath they were because the only thing that mattered was Hattie.

"Jeff call the police" Jeff called the police and told them they needed assistance and where they were and were told to stay round the corner until they get there. A few minutes later the police arrived and took charge and smashed the door open to see Hattie on her hands and knees with the young lad who had a knife in his throat and a coffee table against the door where the man was screaming and kicking the door.

"Move away slowly" the police man said holding a gun in his hand pointing at the door. Hattie moved slowly away from the door the best she could whilst she still had control of the knife in the young lads' throat. Jeff and Dixie charged into the lounge area to see Hattie bent over a young boy's boy with a kitchen knife shoved in his throat. Dixie and Jeff rushed over to help Hattie. Jeff took hold of the knife and kept it still and wrapped it up the best he could. Dixie took Hattie over to the other side of the room whilst the police in the meantime forced the door open and seized the man and took him away to be questioned.

"Are you alright Hattie?" Dixie looked Hattie over seeing that she was physically fine but she could see that she was a bit shaken up.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me; did you get that lady to Holby?" Dixie frowned.

"Yeah Norman and Katie took her to Holby so she is fine, but all that matters is that you are ok, I was so worried about you Hattie" Hattie was shocked and didn't know what to say. Did Dixie feel the connection between them like she did and did this incident bring out her mothering instincts towards Hattie her own a child?

"I'm fine, I promise" Dixie pulled Hattie into a tight hug. It felt like home again being in her birth mothers arms and in the first time she felt like he belonged. That all too familiar vanilla scent wafting under nostrils which calmed her.

_"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are gray, and you'll never know dear how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away"_ Hattie sang quietly only to feel Dixie pull away sharply and look at her strangely.

"Where did you hear that song?" Dixie snapped

"I... remember my mother sing it to me when I was younger and I sing it when I am scared as it calms me. I'm sorry if I have offended you by singing it" Hattie stepped back seeing the confused look on Dixie's face.

"no... It's fine don't worry and I'm sorry I snapped just now, it's just I have close and personal memories of that song to someone very close to me that's all" Hattie forced a polite smile and placed a hand on Dixie's arm before she walked over to the police man and gave her statement. Dixie stayed where she was but she kept glancing at Hattie.

"there's got to be more of a reason why she sang that particular song" Dixie mumbled to herself and then went back to work but her mind kept wondering to that hug she gave Hattie and then she sang that song that she used to sing to her little girl before she gave her up for adoption.

* * *

I hope that was alright and as you can see I have changed it a bit from previous Saturday's episode. I know that was random to add that song to the story but I just love that song and I wanted to add it to this story.


	5. You are my sunshine

This week's Casualty was good because lots of Jeff but there was not Dixie but, I have to say I loved it when Norman thought Jeff was talking about a certain someone at work and I have to say my mind went straight to Dixie as soon as Norman said I was rather excited but that soon changed because he was talking about a horse lol.

Thank you so much for the reviews and this story and I hope you stay with this story and are still enjoying it.

* * *

Jeff and Dixie took the young lad to Holby and Hattie stayed behind to tell the police the whole story and give the exact spots where she was and where the man was holding the knife. Once the police were sure they got more than enough evidence they let Hattie go. They gave Hattie a lift back to the hospital which was the least they could do from keeping her doing her job and giving enough evidence which could send the man to prison of holding her and the young lad hostage. one of the rookie police men took a shy into Hattie and asked her out for a drink one night to which she said yes as he was rather cute so she wasn't so upset over the ordeal because she got a cuddle from her mother and then a date with a cute officer something good does come out of the bad after all.

Hattie got out of the police car and said goodnight to her cute office that winked at her and told her he would call her soon. Hattie walked towards the ED with a huge smile on her face and for the first time that day it wasn't forced. She walked through the double doors when Robyn came rushing over to her and gave her a bone crushing hug.

"What the hell, why did you put yourself in danger like that" Robyn was close to tears.

"I'm sorry" was all Hattie could say right now.

"You're sorry that is all you can say, I thought I was going to lose my best friend today and all you can say is you're sorry" Robyn shook her head and walked away.

"Wait Robyn" Robyn turned round and waited for Hattie to catch her up.

"I am sorry but, I have something's to tell you, come on" Hattie linked arms with Robyn as they walked into the staff room.

Once they reach the staff room Hattie shut the door and pulled the blinds and took a deep breath and licked her lips before she spoke.

"I had a good time out with "you know "and they told me they had a daughter and the next thing was when I got held hostage and well Dixie said she was worried about me and she actually hugged me and it was amazing and I felt so safe in her arms Robyn" Robyn stood there shocked and nodded for Hattie to carry on as she clearly had more to say.

"I was so comfortable in her arms that I sang a lullaby I remember her singing to me when I was young and I think she remembered and felt something because she pulled out of the hug and looked at me weird like she was... Thinking about something and I have a date with a police officer" Hattie squealed at the last bit.

"Wow, you have had an eventful day Haven't you Hattie" Robyn chuckled and shook her head in disbelief.

"Oh actually what is the guy like, can you not call him and ask him to come to the pub with us tonight? So I can see how cute he is... please" Hattie shook her head.

"Please" Robyn pleaded

"Fine , I will call him in the minute but what do I do about Jeff and Dixie , I mean I have to go out with them the rest of the week" Hattie looked at Robyn for an answer but her friend shrugged her shoulders and stood in silence.

"Come on, let's think about that later and shift ended officially 10 minute ago" Robyn said heading to her locker. Hattie walked over to her locker and got changed out of her scrubs and grabbed her mobile phone and got the small bit of paper which had Richards number on and she dialled the number and walked out of the room only to hear Robyn moan as she wanted to hear the call. Hattie stuck her tongue out at Robyn and walked out of the room. Hattie was on the phone to Richard for at least 10 minutes and he had finished his shift at the same time and agreed to out tonight as their date and Hattie was really looking forward to it.

Mean while back at the ambulance bay Dixie had shut herself in her office since she got back from the scene and Jeff knew something was bothering her and that she needed time to think about it but when end of shift came round he knocked on the door and heard Dixie call out "Come in"

"Everything alright Dix? It's just they are expecting us at the pub now Princess" Jeff walked up to Dixie and started massaging her shoulders were he knew she kept most of her stress.

"I have something to talk to you about and promise me you won't yell or say I am being ridiculous. Ok Jeff, we will only be a few minutes late I am sure they won't mind" Dixie turned round to face Jeff who nodded and put his hand on his heart to show her he was serious.

"Ok ... You know 17 years ago and our daughter we chose to give up and we wanted no contact with well I think she is working in the hospital Jeff" Dixie waited for Jeff to say something stupid but he stood there in silence.

"I think she was with us today" Jeff frowned

"Who? Katie?" Jeff was confused

"No Jeff Hattie the student nurse, I just have a feeling after today... I mean you know I took her aside and gave her a reassuring hug well she sang that lullaby I used to sing and she said it helped calm her down and I could see it mean something to her like it does to me, I felt a motherly connection to her" Jeff shook his head but the more he thought about it the more Dixie was making sense because he too felt something farther like towards this young girl who reminded him of Dixie the more she looked at him and smiled. She had the bright blue eyes like Dixie's and she had Dixie's spirit but he could see him in her too.

"I think you might be right Dix, I have felt something to" Jeff looked at Dixie who was now smiling up at him.

"I think our daughter has come to find us Jeff, but how are we going to tell her why we gave her up for adoption?" Dixie's smile soon faded only to change to worry.


	6. date with Richard

Thank you for your wonderful reviews and I want to thank you all for your constant positive reviews which really cheer me up as I am not very confident in my writing ability. I also want to apologise for the grammar mistakes which I will sort out I promise.

* * *

Hattie hung up with a beaming smile as she walked back into the staff room where Robyn stood waiting for her.

"Is he coming?" Robyn said with a slight excitement in meeting her best friends new love interest.

"Yes, he coming and he will meet us there ok happy" Hattie said cheerfully as she looked at her happy best friend. Hattie put her coat on and grabbed her bag and closed her lock leaving all of the events from earlier behind her she hoped but one stills stood a head of her.

"Come on; let's get our much-needed drinks" Robyn linked arms with Hattie as they left the staff room and walked through the ED chatting and giggling and mucking about.

They reached the pub and knew instantly where to go because as soon as they entered the pub they heard everyone laughing and joking. Hattie smiled as she looked at her work colleagues and how happy she was right now and nothing was going to change that.

"your late you 2" Zoe said placing 2 drinks of vodka and lemonade in front of them along with 2 shots of aftershock and sambuca .

"Sorry, it won't happen again" Robyn said sarcastically to Zoe who just laughed. Hattie and Robyn took the empty seats at the end and together they did their shots.

"Haha your face" Louise said pointing at Hattie who started laughing knowing she pulled a face because the drinks were so sweet.

A few minutes later Jeff and Dixie walked into the pub and smiled at everyone and they took the last 2 seats next to Hattie and Robyn who smiled sweetly.

"Oh I can see the resemblance, you are defiantly their daughter, I mean how can they not know" Robyn whispered to Hattie who told her to be quite.

"I know now shhh, everyone will hear you shut up" Hattie nudged Robyn in the ribs and she spit her drink out not expecting Hattie to nudge her so fiercely.

"Oh that hurt" Robyn muttered back with a smile as she looked at Jeff and Dixie who were watching them both.

"Oh Hattie he's cute at 10" Robyn said to Hattie who looked at her left to see Richard standing there looking round the pub for Hattie.

"That's Richard" Hattie said getting up but she had to squeeze past Jeff and Dixie who moved so she could get past.

"So, how well do you know Hattie?" Jeff asked taking a sip of his beer.

"I haven't known her that long really, I mean we became friends when we started on our first day here, I mean she's quite a private person. Why do you ask?" Robyn said sipping her vodka and lemonade.

"Oh we just want to know Hattie better as she will be with us this whole week that's all"

"Oh ok" Robyn made a mental note to herself to tell Hattie later.

"So you are married and so do you have children?" Robyn asked wondering what they will say.

"Well we had a daughter but she no longer live us" Dixie said glancing at Hattie quickly but Robyn noticed Dixie's quick glance at Hattie.

"Oh I'm sorry for asking" Robyn felt guilty as she could see they weren't keen talking about it.

Meanwhile Hattie approached Richard and gave him a hug and they walked over to the bar.

"I'm so sorry this is short notice but my friend Robyn wanted to see you, would you be alright if we join my friends?" Hattie asked politely.

"Of course I don't mind and it will be great to get to know them all" Richard said taking a sip of his pint before she left the bar carrying his pint and walking over to the group.

"Everyone this is Richard alright, carry on" Hattie said pointing to Richard everyone said a quick hello some whistled and others cheered. Hattie took Richard's arm and pulling him behind her and he took a seat next to her.

"Ermm Hattie why the big introduction" Richard asked confused.

"Oh I had to otherwise they will be asking questions all night" Richard still didn't understand but nodded to show Hattie he understood.

"Ok fair enough, so Hattie, you're a soon to b nurse and so are you from around this area?" Richard asked

"I am from this area and yeah I am a soon to be nurse, so you're a rookie police officer, have you always wanted to be a police officer?"

"Yeah, my family are all in the police eve my mum and little sister will be joining soon. So do you have any siblings?" Hattie subconsciously licked her perfect plump lips.

"I have an older brother and a younger sister who actually are adopted like myself so they are my brother and sister and have been all my life" Richard nodded

"Have you ever wished to meet you real parents?" Hattie picked up her vodka and lemonade and knocked it back.

"I have actually found them and believe it or not they work at this hospital "

"Oh really, do they know that you know who they are?" she nodded and glanced quickly at Jeff and Dixie who were sharing glances at Hattie every now and again.

A couple of hours later everyone called it a night and headed home as they had work the next day. Richard being a gentleman he took Hattie home safe to her door where they shared a small goodnight kiss. Once Hattie was home she went to bed thinking of the day's events and how she will confront Jeff and Dixie when she gets the courage. That night Hattie tossed and turned as she dreamt of her childhood mixed with happy blurry memories merging together that were more than likely with Jeff and Dixie that's why she can't remember them as clearly as the others.


	7. crying black mascara tears

This chapter might be kind of corny to begin with as I am trying to building up to a dramatic bit between them so yeah sorry for the corny parts. This chapter won't have much medical or hardly any medical stuff in just a warning.

* * *

The next day Hattie was rather tired after not being able to sleep and she wasn't look forward to today when she would have to face Jeff and Dixie again knowing that they felt something too. That morning Hattie walked into the ambulance bay feeling rather nervous. Hattie walked in calmly and quietly to see Jeff and Dixie cleaning an ambulance. There was laughter as Jeff chased Dixie round the ambulance giggling.

"Jeff stop" Dixie screamed running round the ambulance.

Hattie watched them from afar and she couldn't help but smile watching them so happy and laughing like this but this got her thinking about why they gave her away as they seem happy and in love with each other and surely if they loved each other they must love her too after all she had a bit of both of them rushing though her veins. Hattie moved closer smiling at them and watching them both.

"Oh Hattie, how long have you been standing there?" Dixie said as she saw the young blonde standing there watching them.

"Oh not long, but I have to say you look like your were having fun" Hattie chuckled

"Oh blondie wants to join in does she?" Jeff came rushing over to Hattie with the water hose and Hattie rushed round to the ambulance.

"Jeff don't you dare" Hattie said edging round the ambulance with Jeff following with the water hose. Jeff got closer to Hattie and almost got her soaked and Hattie screamed and started running round the ambulance with Jeff chasing her screaming and laughing. Dixie rushed over to Hattie to try and protect her but that didn't stop Jeff he shoved the pouring water at Dixie who screamed and took hold of Hattie and rushed to the other side of the ambulance. Everyone was having fun and Hattie relaxed but she relaxed so much that she forgot what she was saying.

"Dad stop" Hattie screamed several times not realising what she just said until it suddenly dawned on her until she stopped right in front of Jeff with Dixie stood still looking at Hattie still holding her wrist and Jeff got them both soaked not expecting them to stop.

"Jeff I am soaked" Dixie said dripping wet and shivering as she stormed off to the locker room leaving Hattie and Jeff standing there in surprise.

"I ermm... didn't mean to call you well you know, I was just having so much fun and I forgot where I was" Hattie smiled weakly at Jeff before she rushed off to the ladies locker room where Dixie rushed off to moments earlier.

"I'm sorry I ruined the fun, I seem to do that to everyone and because of that I am always dumped and not wanted. It seems to happen in my life too often" Hattie sat down next to Dixie and looked at the floor not looking up once.

"You didn't ruin my fun Hattie don't be silly and I am sorry that happens to you a lot but the people who do that to you clearly don't deserve you in their life at all and what's their loss is someone else's gain" Dixie placed an arm round Hattie and brought her into a tight hug.

"Thank you" Hattie said sweetly as she hugged Dixie back.

Hattie wasn't sure how long she could keep up with this charade and being this close to them both and them not even knowing that she was their daughter that they gave away 17 years ago. Hattie pulled out of the hug.

"thank you but I think I better get dried off" Hattie chuckled as she got up and grabbed a spare green jump suit and headed into a cubical and got changed into dry clothes. Dixie did the same and came out of the cubical and walked out to the ambulance bay which was now quiet and no Jeff to be seen anywhere. Dixie hunted for Jeff finally finding him in the back of their ambulance with his head in his hands clearly deep in thought but jumped as he heard someone getting into the ambulance and sitting next to him and placed their arm round him and Jeff glanced to see who it was but went back to his previous position with his head in his hands.

"Did you hear it Dix, our little girl called me dad and then stopped realising what she said and that broke my heart and for a few moments were a family again" Dixie rubbed Jeff's back to sooth him. The couple sat in silence for a few minutes before they spoke.

In the meantime Hattie had now got changed into a clean green jump suit and walked out of the locker room and walked round the ambulance bay until she heard voices. She stopped dead in her tracks and listens to them.

"I know, I think we should tell her the truth and it will be better for all of us" Dixie said looking at Jeff who now sat up and nodded that he agreed.

Hattie took a deep breath and continued to listen even though it felt wrong to listen but she knew she had to.

"When's the best time to tell her?" Jeff said rubbing his head.

"I think we should tell her tonight after or before the pub" Dixie sighed.

Hattie stayed rooted to the spot and once she was sure they had finished she made her presence known.

"Boy isn't it good to get out wet clothes "Hattie sighed with relief.

It was rather quiet today and the ambulance crew had been out to 2 shouts but Jeff, Dixie and Hattie's day had been a quiet one and rather uneventful one. End of shift came round quickly for Hattie who rushed off to find Robyn who was already to go and waiting at reception.

"I have something to tell you" Hattie whispered

"Can we talk in private for a second and meet everyone down there" Robyn nodded and they both walked off and headed back into the staffroom.

"Hattie what's happened" Robyn asked seeing her friend agitated and panicking.

"I overheard them talking about telling me the truth"

"Really, when are they going to tell you?"

"Tonight"

"Oh god, how do you feel about finally hearing it from them?"

"I am nervous but in a way it will be relief" Hattie walked over to the mirror and looked at her reflection.

"It will be fine and I will there if you need someone" Robyn hugged her best friend.

"Thank you, we should probably go" they left the Hospital and made their way to the pub where Hattie saw Jeff and Dixie standing outside.

"You will be fine, come and find me" Robyn hugged her best friend once more before she walked into the pub.

"Hey, Is everything alright?" Hattie asked the couple who both gave weak smiles.

"We have to tell you something Hattie and we hope you don't hate us because of it" Jeff said taking a seat at one of the benches and Dixie did the same so Hattie joined them.

"17 years ago Dixie gave birth to our daughter Harriet Olivia Collier and well we decided the best thing was to give her up as we both weren't ready to be parents and we wanted her to have the best things in life which was something we felt we couldn't give her ,With us both being fresh out of university and only just qualifying as paramedics and got the jobs at Holby and we both knew it wasn't fair on Harriet with us both working 18 hours a day and so knew we had to do what was best" Hattie sat there silent wanting more.

"We both felt something the day you started at Holby; I knew straight away that you were from me Hattie. There was a motherly connection and that day when you were held hostage something inside me snapped" Dixie had tears in her eyes she looked at Hattie who still sat their silently.

"I felt the connection too as soon as I saw you on my first day and I have to say that I came here looking for you and I wanted answers and I still do want answers" Hattie said barely audible.

"so you came here looking for us knowing that we both worked here, you want answers and we will do our best to answer as truthfully and honestly as we can" Dixie said reaching out and placing her hand on top of Hattie's who snapped her hand away.

"I want to know why did you choose to give me up when I was 2. and not when I was new-born, you obviously wanted to try but gave up after 2 years. Was I that ugly or did I disappoint you as I wasn't what you wanted" Hattie now had tears streaming down her face.

"Oh Hattie... you did not disappoint us and most importantly you could never disappoint us, it was us that disappointed you and you certainly were not an ugly baby and you were everything I ever wanted and dreamt about but I just wasn't happy with myself because I wanted to give you everything and the best things in life and I just knew I couldn't provide for you and give you the things you needed other than my love but what use was that?" Dixie turned away as a fresh lot of tears slipped down her cheeks.

"I want to know why a closed adoption?" Hattie could see that it was upsetting them but she needed to hear it.

"We decided to choose closed adoption so you would live a happy life and you would be better without us in your life and you clearly deserved better. I remember the day you were born and that love between you and your mother was incredible and when I held on in my arms I knew I had to protect you from hurt and that love between us would never be broken until that day we handed you over crying tears of remorse but, we knew we did the right thing and what we thought was best thing for you and then one day a confident and bright young girlwho arrived and brought back those precious memories that we tried to pushed to the back of our minds and came flooding back"

"I have always loved you Hattie and no matter how much you hate me right now I hope you always know I have loved you and I promised myself nothing in this world will ever break my heart again" Dixie said quietly.

Flash back

Hattie sat quietly in her crib the night before she was to be given to her new parents. Dixie sat there that night crying as she watching Hattie playing innocently with her toys not knowing she would be taken away from her mother in a few hours to come. Dixie sat on the floor and crossed her legs and sat closely to the crib and leant against the bars and whispered to Hattie.

"You are my sunshine my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are gray, you'll never know dear how much I love, please don't take my sunshine away"

"Harriet you are so loved, so loved, mama Love's you, dada loves. Harriet be safe be strong"

Harriet looked at her mother for a second and then back to playing whilst Dixie shut her eyes and new tears slipped down her face and whispered "I'm sorry"

End of flash back

"I remember what you said to me that night before you gave me away you told me that you loved me and that dad loved me and that I should be safe and be strong" Dixie looked at Hattie with her eyes filled with tears.

"So what do you want to happen now?" Jeff asked

"I don't know, I need time to think" Harriet got up from the bench and rushed back towards the ED with black mascara tears slipping down her cheeks.

* * *

I hope that was ok for you all and I can change the adoption bit for if It wasn't very good and can change it and I am very happy accept your thoughts on it or if you would like me to change it.


	8. the unexpected

this chapter is a little surprise for you all as you read on and I am sure you won't expect what I have thrown in for you,I hope you will like it and this litle surprise will bring jeff and Dixie closer to Hattie.

* * *

Hattie continued to walk towards the ED passing friends and colleagues laughing and joking as they passed her crying with black mascara tears slipping down her cheeks. Hattie wiped the tears that silently fell down her cheeks. Everything that was said between them was rushing through her mind. All she knew was that they could have kept her if they wanted and they did everything they could to make sure she got the best things in life and she couldn't believe they thought she would be better off without them when really she would have benefitted with them being in her. Many nights Hattie would dream about her mother singing that lullaby and telling her that they loved her and that she should stay strong. Hattie was so grateful to her adoptive parents who brought her up as their own and gave her everything and she never wanted for anything. They simply gave up something loved hoping she would forget them and move on with her life but , Hattie choose to simply stay near what she loved and that was her biological parents.

Hattie stopped to see that she had walked all the way home and was walking up the steps to her apartment. She opened the door and took of her shoes and shut the door and headed up stairs to her bedroom and shut the door and just cried with relief and sadness at the same time. Hattie got up of the bed and sat on the floor and dug under her bed and grabbed her memory box which contained precious memories from the past. Hattie sat on the floor going through the pictures that brought back happy memories and of course sad memories and the pictures never changed but people in the pictures had .going through the pictures brought fresh tears to slip down her cheeks.

Hattie woke up still fully dressed with the bed covered in memories from the past that she held so close to her heart. Hattie made herself look presentable after taking a long and much-needed shower and headed to work. Hattie walked to work with the wind blowing in her long blonde hair behind her and the wind blowing all her troubles away as she walked. Today was the day she was going to face them and whatever happened after that didn't matter because all that mattered Hattie knew who she was and where she was going with her life.

"Oh my god I am so glad to see you, what happened last night I tried calling you but you never answered" Robyn said walking over to Hattie who jumped not expecting to see her yet.

"Don't sneak up on people like that"

"What happened?"

"Well they are my parents and well I sort of heard what they want to say and well I sort of left, I just couldn't take any more so, I came home "

"Well I better face the music as they say" Hattie hugged Robyn and told her she would see her later.

Hattie took a deep breath and headed towards the ambulance bay and walked in looked round for Jeff and Dixie but she couldn't find them anywhere so she headed further into the bay where she saw them sitting down in the break room so she entered the break room and walked over to them and took a seat next to them.

"I have come to say sorry for walking away but it's a lot to handle but, I Just wanted to know that you could have kept me if you want to and I don't expect you to want a relationship with me but it's there if you want to but you have to make the first move" Dixie sighed

"we would have kept you but now you know why we didn't and look how well you turned out and we couldn't be any more proud of you but we thought about it and well we think you would be better off just walking away and enjoy your life without us in it, I'm sorry" Hattie put a hand over her mouth she couldn't believe that they choose to walk away from her again. Hattie got up and went to walk out of the break room but wanted to say something first.

"I understand sort of why but I just can't believe you have chosen yet again to walk away from me and well that's fine and I don't need you in my life and I can't believe I have been wanting to meet you since I was small but now I wish I never bothered, I will be polite to you at work but out of work I don't want to know. I honestly thought you loved and cared for me obviously not" Hattie walked out and head back to the ED.

"Nothing in this world will eve break my heart again" Hattie said to herself.

Several weeks later Hattie was true to her word she was polite to them at work and of course she ignored them out of work. But this day wasn't any different as it started off like any other day there was a sickness bug doing the rounds and the hospital was overrun with sick patients they were laying in bed in corridors and staff rushing round. Hattie was knee deep in sick when Jeff and Dixie bought in another patient who clearly was mentally sick and had the sickness bug and his wife died on the route to the hospital and Jeff and Dixie couldn't bring her back and he thought they killed her. They told Zoe and the team his observations and he took a liking to Hattie and Hattie stayed with him as he clearly trusted Hattie. Jeff and Dixie had obviously angered him and he took a disliking to them and kept telling Hattie they will pay for his wife's death.

"They didn't kill her they try to help I promise so please don't do anything stupid" Hattie placed a hand on his shoulder which calmed him.

"You're a good nurse Hattie" she smiled and stayed with him. Several hours later he left the hospital against hospital advice and little did they know he came back armed.

It started like another day but on one could predict how it all could go wrong in a few moments.

Big Mac came rushing into the building and whispered to all staff members that there was a guy with a gun outside the building which made them panic and all patients heard the news and began to vacate the building just as the man with the gun walked into the building calm and cool as if nothing was wrong.

"Hey mate you shouldn't be here "a doctor said as he noticed a man hovering.

"Bang" the gun shot through the doctor's chest and pierced his heart and he went crashing to the floor dead.

The man with the gun slowly walked though the building looking in cubicles and closed closets. Everyone in parts of the hospital had no idea what was going in reception.

"Excuse me can you tell were Jeff and Dixie are please?" the gun man asked the doctor who suddenly appeared.

"Sorry no I don't know where they are?" the doctor walked away but was shot in the back of the head and fell to the floor. The gun man stepped over the dead doctor's body and carried on.

Hattie heard the disruption and quietly headed upstairs looking round corners .Hattie shoved herself in to a closet with a glass window so she could see if the gun man was coming.

Hattie kept glancing through the glass when she noticed Robyn slowly looking round for the shooter so Hattie called Robyn to come and stay with her safely inside the closet.

"Oh my god, what the hell "Robyn said as she closed the door behind her.

"I know "Hattie said as she kept looking through the glass window

"I'm scared Hattie" Robyn said as she began to cry.

"It's alright don't worry, do you think you can be quiet for a few minutes" Hattie said as she looked at Best friend who placed her hand over her mouth to keep her sobs quiet.

**Back in the ED **

The shooter opened a door to one of the wards to find a trainee looking after one of her patients.

"Now I don't want to shoot but can you tell me where Jeff and Dixie the paramedics are please?"

"I...'m sorry I don't know where they are, have you tri...Ed looking round...for them? Please... Don't hurt me please" she stuttered as a gun was being held to her head.

"Thank you, have a nice day" the shooter turned left and continued to wonder round the quiet building. Mean while Dixie had lost Jeff and was wondering on her own when she suddenly fell to the floor as she clearly had fall over something so she got up slowly but noticed that she was covered in blood so she turned round to find a doctor lying in the middle of the floor with a gunshot to the head. Dixie screamed and rushed all the way to Tess's office only to burst in and find Sam hiding under the table with Tom which made them both look up but gasped as they saw Dixie covered in blood.

"Dixie are you alright? what's happened?"

"I was just walking and I found... hi m" Dixie said nervously

"You saw who?"

"Dr McAllister dead gunshot to the head"

"You are joking, right?" Sam asked

"I will call the police and you stay here" Tom said calmly

"Where are you going?" Sam asked with a tear slipping down her cheek.

"I'm going to find my Jeff" Dixie said walking out of the office

"Have you found Hattie or Robyn yet?" Sam asked and Dixie shook her head before she walked away.

The gun man continued to kill as he was making his way round the hospital.

**Back in the cupboard**

"Robyn get down now "the shooter is here, don't move" Hattie said as she ducked down watching carefully where the man went and she saw him checking rooms and cubicles as he clearly didn't know where he was heading.

"He's looking for someone, wait I know him" Hattie said trying to get a closer look.

Robyn gasped as she saw who Hattie was talking about.

"Isn't he the man from earlier that took a liking to you?" Hattie nodded not taking her eyes of him until he turned the corner.

"Ok we are going to leave here, come on it's alright" Hattie said as she grabbed Robyn's hand and checked round the corner which was clear. Robyn continued to sob and Hattie grabbed hold of Robyn and shook her and told her to be quiet "please be quiet, he will hear us"

Jeff had heard about the shooter and was on the lookout for him when he felt like someone was down the other end of the corridor so he turned round to see a man standing there edging forward with a gun hidden behind his back.

"What are you doing here it's not safe" Jeff said to the man who looked lost

"I know it's not safe" the man pulled the gun out from behind his back and pointed the gun to Jeff's chest.

Hattie turned the corner when Robyn suddenly stopped and she went crashing into her.

"No "Hattie went to walk out and nearly revealed herself but Robyn pulled her back.

"What are you doing Hattie be quiet" Robyn asked holding on to Hattie.

They watched as Jeff tried to talk to man out of if it and a few moments later the man lowered is gun but only raised it again when Dixie came rushing out only to break down in tears and stand still shaking and sobbing.

"No! Dixie go back"

"I have you both together at last and you both will pay" Jeff turned his head to face Dixie and it was at that moment Hattie and Robyn heard the gun shot.

"No mum... Dad..."Hattie screamed

"come on , we need to head back to the cupboard, be quiet " Robyn said as she placed her a hand over Hattie's mouth and was dragging a hysterical Hattie back with her who was not making it easy for her as she was trying to break free. They did make it back to the cupboard.

* * *

Who got shot? I hope I left you wanting more and I hope it was easy to read as I was trying to write it so you could imagine it all happening I will update again soon . I took some of this Idea from another show but changed it to fit the story and I bet you weren't expecting that.


End file.
